xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm
Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a mutant who can control the weather and is the co-leader of the X-Men. Biography ''X-Men: First Class While the Division X was recruiting mutants to stop Sebastian Shaw in the '60s, Charles Xavier used an early version of the Cerebro to feel the presence of other mutants around the world, Storm among them. Original Timeline X-Men When Ororo was growing up she became a member of the X-Men. She became one of the teachers at Xavier's Institute. Storm and Cyclops came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue when Sabretooth attacked, leaving Wolverine for dead, and attempting to capture Rogue. She is also seen when Senator Kelly dies and turns into water. She tells Professor X and they started planning on how to save Rogue and stop Magneto. Later, when Rogue ran off Storm and Cyclops searched a train station and fought two members of the Brotherhood of Mutants; Toad and Sabretooth. During the conflict on Liberty Island, she apparently killed Toad with her lighting while the X-Men saved Rogue from Magneto. She used her powers to lift Wolverine to the top of the statue, allowing him to stop Magneto. X2: X-Men United Storm and Jean Grey are sent to go to a mutant named Kurt Wagner. Professor Xavier pinpointed his location to a church in Boston. Nightcrawler was discovered to be a teleporter, the reason why Xavier had a hard time tracking him. Storm and Jean were tasked with questioning him on his attempted assassination of the President. Nightcrawler tried to intimidate the women teleporting and screaming in German. Storm then summoned a lightning bolt and struck the platform under Nightcrawler, he fell and Jean stopped him from falling with her mind. Now scared he agreed to listen to what the woman wanted. They questioned him and discovered he was under mind control. After they take Kurt with them so the Professor can find out what exactly happened to him. They got a random call from a communicator and it was Wolverine. He told them of the attack led by Stryker and his army, and the kidnapping of their students at the institute. Storm forms a connection with Nightcrawler and questions him about his life and his faith. He asks why she is so full of rage with such beauty, Ororo responds that sometimes "anger can help you survive." After they pick up Wolverine, Pyro, Rogue, and Iceman the X-jet is attacked by the military air force. After they receive signals that their being targeted for attack, Storm eyes glow white and she creates multiple tornadoes causing most of the military to eject from their planes. Two missiles are then targeted at the jet. Jean managed to destroy one but the other hits the jet. However, they are saved by Magneto with Mystique by his side. Magneto offers an alliance and informs them that Stryker built a Dark Cerebro to kill all mutants, and has mind control methods which he tends to use on Xavier that he cannot resist and will kill mutant kind. After they discover his base is under the dam the X-Men, Magneto, and Mystique infiltrate the base. Storm split off with Nightcrawler and finds the captured young mutants. The X-men gathers outside the room of Dark Cerebro after the mind controlled Xavier went from trying to kill all mutants to killing all humans. Storm asks Nightcrawler to teleport them inside to stop the genocide, Kurt hesitates but Storm reminds him of her faith in him. He successfully gets her inside the Dark Cerebro room unharmed but they don't see Xavier. Jason Stryker forms an illusion of a little girl but Storm suspects it to be a front. Storm summons a blizzard and freezes Jason enough to cancel his illusion and sever his control over Xavier, saving him from committing genocide against humans. After saving the students, Xavier, and Cyclops the dam has become unstable and is sweeping everything in its path. The X-jet is damaged and the dam is coming towards them, only to be stopped by Jean Grey while she repairs the jet. Jean raises the jet out of the area, and seemingly perished. Storm is visibly shaken by her friend's sacrifice and is among the X-men that warns the President from starting another war. X-Men: The Last Stand Storm and some of the other X-Men are in the Danger Room defending themselves from a Sentinel. Storm leads the team to safety because Cyclops isn't there and Wolverine is left being a sub. Wolverine finishes the Danger Room session by cutting the Sentinel's head off. Storm angrily tells Wolverine that he can't just change the rules and states that it was a defense exercise. Storm asks the Professor why the X-Men are still hiding when they have Beast working for the government and a President who understands them. The Professor explains that the X-Men are not hiding, but he must do his best to protect his students from any of their foes. The Professor tells Storm that he wishes to make her the new leader one day, because he was concerned about Cyclops still mourning over Jean's death. She and the Professor welcome the arrival of former X-Man, Beast who tells them about the mutant cure being developed. Storm is disgusted with this cure and believes that mutants are not a disease and mutants cannot be cured. When Cyclops goes missing, Storm and Wolverine are sent to Alkali Lake to investigate. Upon their arrival, Storm clears the fog with her powers, revealing a lot of floating rocks. She discovers Jean Grey unconscious and they take her back to the Mansion. After Jean escapes, She and Wolverine accompany the Professor to Jean's home where the Brotherhood happen to be waiting. When things start to go out of control, Wolverine and Storm spring into action, with Storm against Callisto. She and Wolverine are too late to help the Professor before he was killed by Jean. At the Professor's funeral, Storm gives a moving speech to all the students; saying that they will continue the Professor's mission to make the world a better place for mutants. She, Beast and Kitty discuss the fate of the school, but Storm wishes to keep the school running. When Warren Worthington III AKA Angel shows up, Storm gives him a home. Storm and Wolverine lead the final battle with the Brotherhood on Alcatraz Island. She has another round with Callisto, only this time, Storm wins and electrocutes Callisto with her lightning powers. At the end, the school is reopened and Storm welcomes all the students back. X-Men: Days of Future Past Storm, Professor X, Magneto and Wolverine arrive to find the fellow X-Men members in China where they plan to send Wolverine back to 1973 to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, which triggered the Sentinel Program. As the X-Men defend the monastery from the Sentinels, Storm is killed by a Sentinel, who stabs her from behind and throws her body over a cliff. Revised Timeline ''X-Men: Apocalypse To Be Added ''X-Men: Days of Future Past When Wolverine wakes up in the altered timeline of 2023, Storm is seen alive as a teacher at the X-Mansion. Personality Storm is brave and a very capable member of the X-Men, using her abilities to constantly get her friends out of danger. She appears to never give up or lose hope, possessing a will power that Wolverine, Cyclops and even Professor X (in his youth) seems to lack. During her interaction with Nightcrawler and Senator Kelly, she may come across as patient and caring, but in reality, she admits to feeling scared and angry towards humans. Her anger and fear towards humans are more expressed as a teenager when she was a Horseman of Apocalypse, however, much through her adult life, she represses her anger and possibly lets go of her fear when Senator Kelly provides her closure and she admits to having faith in Nightcrawler. After the death of Xavier, Storm is the only X-Man along with Iceman who believe the school should stay open regardless. True to her nature as a teacher and mother figure to the students, she is determined to keep the school opened as many students have nowhere to go and she is the only X-Men (minus Nightcrawler, who she asks to help) to save the X-Men students captured by Stryker. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Atmokinesis''' - Storm is a powerful mutant who is able to control the weather and all of its forms with ease. She can control meteorological tempests, such as lightning, thunderstorms, hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes, mist, and typhoons. She can even siphon electricity, causing her to shoot it out as lightning of any intensity. In The Last Stand, she could shock people with lightning by colliding with them. **'Levitation' - With the power of wind, Storm is even able to fly by making the wind lift her up in the air. She could fly at great speed, allowing her to smash through a wood fence while spinning towards attacking mutants. *'Enhanced Senses' - When Stom's irises become white, Storm can see her surroundings in the form of energy. She uses this ability to see through harsh weather conditions like fog, darkness or clouds. She can also see the neuro-electric networks inside living organisms and use this to counter or anticipate their attacks, however opponents with super speed like Callisto prove to be more challenging. **'Earth Link' - Storm is psychically linked to her immediate surroundings as she can detect the position of fighter jets whilst creating tornadoes to keep them at bay. She was capable of avoiding unintentional causalities when the pilots ejected from their jets. She can also detect if a near by animal or plant has died or if the weather is about change. Her spatial awareness allowed her to spin rapidly towards the Brotherhood and accurately electrocute three of them without missing. *'Atmospheric Resistance' - Storm is immune to extreme weather conditions like extreme heat or cold, storms and is capable creating a small atmosphere around her, thus this allows her possibly survive in areas where there is a lack of oxygen such as areas of high altitudes. *'Energy Perception '- Storm can perceive an amount of energy. Like in X-Men: Days of Future Past, ''she used this ability to give energy to Bishop. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant''' - Storm is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. She utilizes her lightning while fighting close range. She is even able to hold her own against physically stronger opponents in close combat, like Callisto. *'Skilled Leader' - Storm has led the X-Men in battle many times, eventually becoming one of Professor Xavier's protégés and, upon Cyclops' death, second-in-command. She even took over as headmaster of the school following Xavier's death in the original timeline. *'''Skilled Pilot: '''Storm is typically the team member who handles transportation of the X-Men to battle sites, or wherever else they need to go. With her power to control wind, she is able to make flights smooth or turbulent, depending on what the team needs. She makes difficult landings with ease. Relationships Friends *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Mystique - Friend and Teammate *Havok - Friend and Teammate *﻿Wolverine - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey - Friend and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Friend and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Warpath - Friend and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Sunspot - Friend and Teammate *Colossus - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Angel - Student and Teammate *Bishop - Friend and Teammate *Blink - Friend and Teammate *Quicksilver - Friend and Teammate Revised Timeline *Apocalypse - Saviour and Leader **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Angel - Teammate ***Psylocke - Teammate ***Magneto - Teammate Enemies *Magneto - Enemy turned Ally *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Pyro - Former Student turned Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Arclight - Enemy *Quill - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Sentinels - Enemies; Killers *Multiple Man - Enemy Revised Timeline *X-Men - Enemies **Professor X **Beast External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:New Mutants Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:African-American Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unusual Features Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Flight Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Villains Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Back From The Dead